Havok
Havok (Alex Summers) is a mutant, possibly related to Cyclops. He has the ability to generate strong plasma blasts. Biography ''X-Men: First Class In 1962, Havok joined Division X when Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr came to his jail cell. He had wanted to be in jail until he found hope by joining the X-Men. When Angel Salvadore joined the Hellfire Club, Darwin and Havok tried to stop her, leading Shaw to absorb his power and killed Darwin with it. Havok and the other mutants trained at the X-Mansion after Shaw attacked the Covert CIA Research Base. Havok managed to control his powers, as did the rest of his friends. Havok joined his teammates to battle the Hellfire Club. He battled Salvadore with Banshee and Azazel with Beast. He stayed with the X-Men when Magneto asked them to join the Brotherhood. X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1973, Havok was present in a military camp in Saigon along with his comrades Toad and Ink, waiting to be taken in for testing at Trask Industries by William Stryker. However, they are interrupted by the arrival of an Army Colonel (a disguised Mystique), who questions the legality of Stryker's actions in taking Havok and the others away, when they are due to be returned home. Mystique reveals her true nature and attacks Stryker's soldiers, as the other mutants attack in suit. When Mystique has Stryker pinned by the throat, Havok fires off an energy blast, sending him hurtling across a table. Havok asks Mystique of the whereabouts of Magneto, to which she replies that she is on her own now. Havok then boards a military plane with his comrades to return to America, as Mystique remains. A disgruntled Stryker emerges and tries to stop the plane from taking off, but ultimately fails. Powers *'Ambient Energy Conversion''' - Havok is able to absorb cosmic radiation into the cells of his body and transform it in to energy. With this, he is then able to fire discs of plasma from his body. **'Energy Blasts' - After Beast made him a suit to channel his energy blasts, he could then shoot plasma beams from a panel on his chest. As shown In X-Men: Days of Future Past Havok can control his power and channel all that energy to shoot energy blasts without the need to use his suit. Relationships Friends and Family *﻿Cyclops - Possible Relative *Professor X - Teacher *Magneto - Teacher turned Enemy *Darwin - Friend and Teammate *Banshee - Friend and Teammate *Beast - Friend and Teammate *Ink - Army Teammate *Toad - Army Teammate Enemies *Mystique - Teammate turned Enemy *Angel Salvadore - Teammate turned Enemy *Azazel - Enemy *Sebastian Shaw - Enemy *Riptide - Enemy Trivia * In the comics, Cyclops and Havok are biological brothers. In the films, their relationship, if any, has yet to be defined. Video thumb|left|310px External links * * Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Blonde Hair Category:Light Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Summers Family Category:Students Category:Military Category:Regulation Category:Enhancement Category:Vietnam War Category:Energy Blasts